"I Need U" by BTS
I Need U is a song by BTS released in 2015 and was apart of their album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Part 1. This song was praised for it's beat and lyrics. Lyrics English Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart Fall Fall Fall, falling Because of you, I’m becoming ruined I wanna stop, I don’t want you anymore I can’t do it, this sucks Please don’t give me any excuses You can’t do this to me All of the things you said are like a mask It hides the truth and rips me apart It pierces me, I’m going crazy, I hate this Take it all away, I hate you But you’re my everything You’re my Everything You’re my Everything You’re my Please go away huh I’m sorry I hate u I love you I hate u Forgive me I need you girl Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone I need you girl Why do I keep needing you when I know I’ll get hurt? I need you girl, you’re beautiful I need you girl, you’re so cold I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back I go down & down, at this point, I’m just a fool Whatever I do, I can’t help it It’s definitely my heart, my feelings but why don’t they listen to me I’m just talking to myself again, talking to myself again I’m just talking to myself again, talking to myself again You’re not saying anything, please, I’ll treat you well But the sky is blue, the sky is blue The sky is blue and the sun is shining So my tears are even more noticeable Why is it you? Why did it have to be you? Why can’t I leave you? I need you girl Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone I need you girl Why do I keep needing you when I know I’ll get hurt? I need you girl, you’re beautiful I need you girl, you’re so cold I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl Girl, just tell me you wanna break up Girl, just tell me it wasn’t love I have no courage to say that Give me my last gift So I can’t ever go back to you I need you girl Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone I need you girl Why do I keep needing you when I know I’ll get hurt? I need you girl, you’re beautiful I need you girl, you’re so cold I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl I need you girl Korean Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Fall (everything) 흩어지네 Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Fall (everything) 떨어지네 너 땜에 나 이렇게 망가져 그만할래 이제 너 안 가져 못하겠어 뭣 같아서 제발 핑계 같은 건 삼가줘 니가 나한테 이럼 안 돼 니가 한 모든 말은 안대 진실을 가리고 날 찢어 날 찍어 나 미쳐 다 싫어 전부 가져가 난 니가 그냥 미워 But you’re my everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) 제발 좀 꺼져 huh 미안해 (I hate u) 사랑해 (I hate u) 용서해 I need you girl 왜 혼자 사랑하고 혼자서만 이별해 I need you girl 왜 다칠 걸 알면서 자꾸 니가 필요해 I need you girl 넌 아름다워 I need you girl 너무 차가워 I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl It goes round & round 나 왜 자꾸 돌아오지 I go down & down 이쯤 되면 내가 바보지 나 무슨 짓을 해봐도 어쩔 수가 없다고 분명 내 심장, 내 마음, 내 가슴인데 왜 말을 안 듣냐고 또 혼잣말하네 (또 혼잣말하네) 또 혼잣말하네 (또 혼잣말하네) 넌 아무 말 안 해 아 제발 내가 잘할게 하늘은 또 파랗게 (하늘은 또 파랗게) 하늘이 파래서 햇살이 빛나서 내 눈물이 더 잘 보이나 봐 왜 나는 너인지 왜 하필 너인지 왜 너를 떠날 수가 없는지 I need you girl 왜 혼자 사랑하고 혼자서만 이별해 I need you girl 왜 다칠 걸 알면서 자꾸 니가 필요해 I need you girl 넌 아름다워 I need you girl 너무 차가워 I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl Girl 차라리 차라리 헤어지자고 해줘 Girl 사랑이 사랑이 아니었다고 해줘 내겐 그럴 용기가 없어 내게 마지막 선물을 줘 더는 돌아갈 수 없도록 I need you girl 왜 혼자 사랑하고 혼자서만 이별해 I need you girl 왜 다칠 걸 알면서 자꾸 니가 필요해 I need you girl 넌 아름다워 I need you girl 너무 차가워 I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl Romanized Korean with English pronunciations Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Heuteojine Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Fall (everything) Tteoreojine Neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo Geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo Moshagesseo mwot gataseo Jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo Niga nahante ireom an dwae Niga han modeun mareun andae Jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo Nal jjigeo na michyeo da silheo Jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo But you’re my everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) Everything (You’re my) Jebal jom kkeojyeo huh Mianhae (I hate u) Saranghae (I hate u) Yongseohae I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl It goet round & round na wae jakku doraoji I go down & down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji Na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol suga eopsdago Bunmyeong nae simjang, nae maeum, nae gaseuminde Wae mareul an deutnyago Tto honjasmalhane (tto honjasmalhane) Tto honjasmalhane (tto honjasmalhane) Neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge Haneureun tto parahge (haneureun tto parahge) Haneuri paraeseo haessari biccnaseo Nae nunmuri deo jal boina bwa Wae naneun neoinji wae hapil neoinji Wae neoreul tteonal suga eopsneunji I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl Girl charari charari heeojijago haejwo Girl sarangi sarangi anieossdago haejwo Naegen geureol yonggiga eopseo Naege majimak seonmureul jwo Deoneun doragal su eopsdorok I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl, I need you girl Why It Rocks #Amazing lyrics. #Funny film clip. #Awesome and Groovy beat. #The box cover looks really good. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:K-Pop Category:Foreign-language Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:BTS Songs